jimmytwoshoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy and Heloise
This page will tell us about the relationship between Jimmy and Heloise. Overview Jimmy and Heloise are best friends. But occasionally Heloise may show signs of love and affection towards Jimmy. This is because Heloise has developed a massive crush on him, which has lasted ever since the beginning. She keeps this as a secret, although there are times where her secret almost gets exposed to Jimmy or others. Despite these signs and close calls, Jimmy still remains oblivious to this. Meanwhile, Heloise will try her best to spend time with him alone and sometimes even attempt to gain his love for her. Even with all this, Heloise treats Jimmy just like a regular friend most of the time. On the other hand, Jimmy is also sometimes seen giving tiny hints that he could have feelings for her as well, but may not be aware of it. Episodes Featured Catalogue of Misery *Jimmy gets worried that Heloise would lose her job. There's Always a Hiccup! *TBA. I Am Jimmy *TBA. Fused Together * It is shown how deep her feelings really are when a lever is accidentally triggered, revealing her Jimmy Shrine, located behind a bookcase. * Jimmy an d Beezy happen to do the same thing later in the episode, but do not seem to be aware of it. They didn't have to be brainwashed, but were told to leave Heloise's house. * Heloise hugs Jimmy while they watch a movie which is in 3D, seeing flaming arrows forming a heart around them in the audience. Best Bud Battle *Heloise offers Jimmy to stay at her house. *Jimmy triggers a lever Heloise told not to touch, revealing the Jimmy Shrine once again. Scent of a Heinous *Jimmy compliments Heloise on her dress. Misery Hearts *After Heloise only paying attention to Beezy, Jimmy offers to finish her romance novel to try and get her attention. Heloise Schmeloise *Jimmy falls in love with a robot that it looks exactly just like Heloise, which makes her extremely jealous. *When Schmeloise gets destroyed, Jimmy feels heartbroken. Heloise's Secret Admirer * Heloise recieves a gift and love letter signed "J2S", thinking it was from Jimmy. * When Jimmy finds out that Heloise would rather spend time with Peep than him, he becomes jealous. * After Heloise gets rid of Peep, their boat goes through a tunnel of love and Heloise asks if there was anything Jimmy want to do, making a kissy face at him. * The Jimmy-Mobile crashes into a wall and Heloise falls into Jimmy's lap, ending the episode with a heart closing in on them. Better Sweater * Heloise creates a Love Sweater for Jimmy so he could fall in love with her when wearing it. ** Right when Jimmy and Heloise were about to kiss, Beezy tries to protect Jimmy, the he was wearing Fear Sweater making him see Heloise as evil. Heinous vs. Clown *Jimmy was the only one who wanted to save Heloise from the clowns. Heads Will Roll * Heloise calls Jimmy 'her boyfriend', even when he's not. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters